wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Gatherings/Roleplay
Archives: 1, 2 ---- Brookpaw walked behind her mentor, Slatestar, as they headed to camp. She'd been the only one out of her littermates picked to go to the Gathering this. Her first time. The dark tabby molly grinned as she saw more cats appearing. StormClan being led by a sad looking pale bullseye-patterned tom. He must be Swampstar. CaveClan being led by a brown tabby, assuming she was Bramblestar. Brookpaw looked up at Slatestar, she wondered where he would go since he was leader. The young apprentice's eyes grew wide as two dilute cats walked up to her. "Hi, I'm Minnowpaw and this is my sister Dewpaw." She greeted for both of them. — [[User:Minkclaw|'Silverstar' 23:55, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Whitetoe led StormClan with a high held proudly. She ignored all the other leaders and their nonsesne and leaped on top of the Great Rock (i guess the great rock..) to wait for the Gathering to begin. Although she was excited to be filling in for Swampstar, her paws itched to run back to camp to see what he was doing. He had been acting so strange lately.... Feathersong lightly followed in the back, trying to hide behind any cat she saw without them noticing... Meanwhile, Morningwing followed his brother from a safe distance. He eagerly scanned the RockClan cats. Would Frostfire be here? What if she wasn't? He'd be so disappointed! 00:00, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Frostfire, extremely excited to see Morningwing, bolted past Caninefang and surprised the new tom, making him let out a fox-like yelp of surprise. Darkstorm's head immediately shot up. "Was that a fox?!" Ashpaw's eyes grew wide with terror, and the little apprentice pressed herself against Stagpaw's side. "I-I don't want to get eaten by a fox!"Silverstar 00:04, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Grasspaw hid behind Darkstorm, wanting the warrior to be her shield if a fox attacked. Feathersong pricked her ears. She despised foxes greatly... she glanced down at her leg which limped when she walked and snorted. She wouldn't mind shredding a fox. Morningwing didn't notice anything about fox noises and scented Frostfire nearby. "Frostfire!" he yowled, quietly, and before he knew it, he wass standing next to her. "Hey." 00:08, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Embarrassed by his loud yelp, Caninefang flattened his ears and quickly hid behind Sunshadow, who hissed at the new warrior.---- With an annoyed hiss, Galaxystorm swatted her son, Darkstorm, over the head. "Quiet, you fool!" "Morningwing!" Purring, the monochromatic tortoiseshell approached the StormClan tom within a few quick, long strides. "It's really good to see you!"Silverstar 00:11, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Grasspaw stared at Galaxystorm, then to Darkstorm. "Why did you hit him?" she pressed, not looking scared, but really confused. Why would a mother hit her kit? And she didn't like the thought of that, Darkstorm was a friend of her mothers. Morningwing purred for a reply, resting his muzzle to hers. He had to tell her he told his brother... it was only right... 00:17, October 17, 2016 (UTC) "Because the mouse-brain deserves it!" The silver-flecked warrior snarled with her fangs bared, like a savage wolf, longing to sink her fangs into the neck of something. Frostfire couldn't help but to blink in surprise as the tom did this, but she didn't move. She felt warmth spread over her body, although she was still frozen in place from shock.Silverstar 00:20, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Grasspaw snorted but didn't reply. You deserve a smack on the muzzle, you old cow! '' Meanwhile, Creekfrost padded through the cats, careful not to run into anybody... Morningwing sat down and let his gaze run through all the cats, even though he couldn't see them. "Anything new?" he asked after a moment. 00:27, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom walked around, Caninefang now following her. The senior warrior let her gaze rest upon the Great Rock. Where was Swampstar....and Shorepebble? Frostfire sat down with the tabby tom, glancing up at the Great Rock. "Not much....some really weird tom joined, Orchidbloom says she thinks he was raised by foxes. He saved her from one by...well, communicating with it." She shook her head briskly. "But nevermind about that, how're things going for you?"'Silverstar''' 00:30, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Morningwing just blinked when Frostfire told him of the fox-cat. Weird. When she finished, he thought of Dusktiger. "Oh... well, okay, I guess. Me and Dusktiger don't uh... talk much anymore." 00:34, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Browse